Daughter Of An Under Dog
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Helping An Underdog Stand Tall...    Bolt and Kari's daughter is about to face challenges but with her parent's old friends and her grandmother, she can face them especially discovering she's a superdog but will learn to be brave like her mothr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know Mike101 has been looking forward to this as well as others who enjoyed my first Bolt fic.**

**This is the sequel to Helping An Underdog Stand Tall and it revolves around Bolt and Kari's younger daughter who lives with her Aunt Dalia in L.A after her parents Bolt and Kari leave to take care of the green eyed man but their young daughter has super animal D.N.A but her parents haven't told her about this or who they are.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_It was an early morning in New York as Bolt was in a hospital waiting room as he was pacing the floor in his human form anxiously waiting for his wife Kari to give birth to their child and nervous._

_Life had been busy since they'd moved to New York two years ago and had gotten married but during that time, they'd been helping others like them with super animal D.N.A like Kassi and her husband._

_His white hair was messy as it was four in the morning as Kari had woken him up at one in the morning as her water had broke but worry crossed his mind as he wondered if he could be a good father to his and Kari's child but he knew he'd kept Penny safe while she was growing up._

_But he had no time as he heard the sound of an infant crying making his heart pound with nerves as he ran in there seeing Kari sitting up as something was in her arms as it was an infant, his child._

_"Hey honey._

_We're finally a family._

_You wanna hold her?" Kari said._

_He nodded as the baby was in a soft blanket but he chuckled as her eyes opened but they were Kari's making him smile._

_A good feeling was running through his body like rescuing Penny from the green eyed man along with Kari but he felt his daughter wrap a small finger around his thumb._

_"Awwwwww you're so cute._

_I won't let anything happen to you, I promise._

_Even if the green eyed man shows up." he told her._

_Kari was nervous hearing him say that knowing her father Amero would've loved seeing her if he was alive but Bolt knew that wouldn't happen._

_"Kari honey it'll be okay." he assured her._

_"I know but I've this feeling she has super animal D.N.A." SHE SAID._

_Bolt understood as he hugged her after handing the infant back to her as he sighed hoping nothing would stop them from being parents._

* * *

_"Aww she's beauitful!_

_What're you going to call her?" Dalia asked Kari._

_"We haven't thought of an name._

_But I hope she'll be a good kid._

_And we'll be good parents." Bolt told her._

_Kassi then came running in as she was in her human form._

_"The green eyed man escaped." she told him._

_Bolt was nervous as he left with her._

_Kari hoped he'd be okay._

_She then saw him leave._

_"I'm sure he'll be okay." Dalia told her._

* * *

_A few days passed as Bolt hadn't returned making Kari feel worried as she was at home with her and Bolt's child but Dalia had a feeling Bolt would need her as the door broke open as Dr Calico entered._

_"So we meet again Kari." he snarled._

_Kari's eyes glowed with green light as she became her superdog form._

_"Dalia keep Bolt and my daughter safe." she said._

_Dalia nodded as she took the child from her._

_She then saw Kari on a chopper leaving as the infant cried as her eyes were glowing with green light._

_"I know honey._

_Don't worry, I'll take care of you." she assured her._

_She then got into her car after strapping the infant into a car seat._

_She had a feeling Bolt and Kari wouldn't be back for a while._

_She knew they could go to L.A where Melanie lived._

* * *

_Dalia awoke as the plane landed in LAX International Airport as she heard Bolt and Kari's daughter cry._

_"It's okay sweetie." she said as they left the plane._

_They then grabbed the luggage and left but were heading in a car to the holiday house Dalia had bought in Melanie's neighbourhood but it would now be their home until Bolt and Kari returned as the car stopped outside a Victorian house with a porch._

_"Welcome home sweetie." she said entering._


	2. An Usual Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Mike101 for reviewing and glad you love it so far.**

**Four years have passed and Bolt and Kari's daughter Areta is four years old but her fifth birthday is approaching but beginning to see she's a little different but doesn't know about her parents or that she has super dog D.N.A.**

* * *

Four years had passed and Dalia had been living in L.A with Bolt and Kari's daughter Areta but was nervous as she hadn't heard from Bolt and Kari since a few months ago but sighed as they were making sure others with super animal D.N.A were safe from the green eyed man.

But her eyes fluttered open as the alarm clock rang knowing she had to go shopping as Areta would be starting kindergarten in a few days as her fifth birthday was approaching but knew how much Bolt and Kari would want to be there for their daughter's birthday and went to see if Areta was up yet and had a feeling she was up.

She then went downstairs.

* * *

Areta's eyes fluttered open as her Bolt alarm clock woke her up as she bounced out of bed.

She was wearing blue pyjamas but was running downstairs so she could watch the new episode of Bolt's show.

Her sandy brown hair was messy but she would take care of it later with her grandmother's help as she was hearing her grandmother in the kitchen making breakfast.

She was four years old but very imaginative and curious.

She also loved to play but was very shy and didn't have many friends.

She loved animals and loved Bolt.

She felt like he was a brother to her even when he was watching his show.

But she entered the living room and climbed onto the couch.

She grabbed the remote and was putting the channel on.

The episode was beginning but was cool.

But Areta was scared of the green eyed man.

Sometimes she had bad dreams about him.

But she was happy when Bolt atopped him.

And saved Penny.

Dalia then entered as the episode was ending.

She was eolling around o the floor playing Super Pup.

It was a game she'd made up a long time ago.

She also made up stories about her.

Dalia thought it waa cute.

"Come on honey time for breakfast.

Then we need to go to the mall.

We need to get you stuff for school." she told her.

Areta frowned as she was scared of school.

But Dalia had told her school was important.

"Okay Grandma." she said getting up.

They then went into the kitchen.

Areta sat at the table eating cereal.

She was humming the Bolt theme.

Dalia smiled at this.

_Oh Bolt if you were here._

_You don't know how much your super pup adores you._

"Grandma I'm done." she told her putting her bowl in the sink.

"Okay honey get dressed." she said.

Areta then left excited.

* * *

"Bolt then stopped the aliens from taking over the planet and rescued Penny's Daddy.

It was so cool!" Areta was telling Rhino.

She was at Melanie's house as Dalia had to go to work.

But she didn't mind as she liked being with her cousin Penny.

Along with playing with Mittens and Rhino.

Both animals thought Areta was cute but wondered if she could understand them like Kari.

Bolt had told them to watch over Areta while he and Kari were gone but they were doing a good job but they liked playing with her but they knew she was like her mother but knew she couldn't find out until she was older.

"Hey honey you wanna bake cookies?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah!" she said running out.

Mittens smiled as she left.

"She's like her Mom.

I just hope she'll be okay.

If she finds out." she said.

"What's the big deal?

It'll be cool being Bolt's kid." Rhino said.

Mittens sighed as he didn't get it.

She then climbed onto the couch.

Rhino wondered what was wrong.

He knew they were missing Biolt.

But he was sure he'd come back.

He went to watch the magic box.


	3. Discovering Her Gift

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad that people are enjoying this but thanks to Bane 767 for reviewing.**

**Areta's about to discover her talent for talking to and understanding animals while at her Aunt Melanie's for a sleepover but she thinks it's cool.**

* * *

Areta was nervous as Dalia was helping her pack for a sleepover at her Aunt Melanie's as she woulkd be working all night.

The girl was excited but nervous as she wanted to ask about herself but saw a package in her room but Dalia knew it was from her parents as she opened it as she pulled out s Bolt plush along with some clothes.

"Cool!" she said hugging the plush.

"Maybe he'll help you feel better sleeping over." Dalia told her.

Areta nodded as her grandma was starting on dinner but was playing Super Pup in the living room but Dalia thought it was cute as she hoped Bolt and Kari were okay.

She was making mac and cheese for dinner but she knew her grand daughter was like Kari.

The macroni was in the microwave and almost ready to go but was melting cheese to make creamy cheese sauce but then hoped that Areta would be okay if she did discover who she was.

The microwave pinged as the macroni was ready.

"Areta dinner's ready!" she said as the young girl ran in.

She'd washed up but was hungry as she didn't really eat any candy before dinner besides her snack in the afternoon after her nap but she liked macaroni and cheese but hoped Dalia would be okay while she was at her Aunt's.

Dalia smiled as they were eating but Areta was hungry and was hoping that things were fun but Dalia was still planning her grand daughter's fifth birthday party with family.

"Maybe it's not a good idea.

I don't have any friends." Areta said to her.

"That doesn't matter honey.

We want to celebrate your birthday." Dalia said to her.

Areta was thinking about that as they were finishing but Dalia had gotten fudge cake for dessert as they were eating but after that, they'd be going to Melanie's house.

Areta was almost done but grabbed her backpack which was a Bolt one.

"Come on honey.

We should get going." Dalia told her.

They then left the house.

* * *

Melanie laughed as she was giving Areta a bath as she always had one but was having fun as the young four year old was splashing but Mittens saw them from the doorway.

She was happy seeing her here but Rhino was watching some dumb show on the Magic Box that she wasn't into and Penny was out with her friends but smiled as Melanie was drying Areta off.

The four year old then put on blue pyjamas as it was nearly her bedtime but the young girl followed her into the guest room but Mittens saw her sitting on the floor playing with toys.

"Mittens can you talk too?

Yesterday I heard the raccoon speak.

I thought I was imagining.

But now I'm not sure." Areta told her.

_She has Kari's gift and it's emerging now._

_I guess it would be okay._

_Bolt and Kari wouldn't be mad._

"Yes I can.

You weren't imagining that yesterday.

It happened.

But you're not a freak." Mittens told her.

"I'm not?" Areta asked her.

"It makes you special.

Your Mom can talk to animals too." Mittens said.

Areta was quiet hearing that.

Mittens knew that she didn't know about her parents but understood Dalia was waiting until Areta was older before telling her the whole story as it was a lot and then she would try finding her parents which was a bad idea.

"Areta honey it's bedtime." Mittens heard Melanie say as she hid.

Areta then climbed into bed but had her Bolt plush beside her.


	4. New Neighbours

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope fans like.**

* * *

"You let her know about her gift?

To talk to and understand us?" Rhino asked Mittens.

"I know but she was asking about it.

I couldn't not tell her about it.

Bolt and Kari would want her to know." Mittens said to him.

It was early morning and both Mittens and Rhino were in the living room as Rhino was waiting for the new episode of Bolt's show to come on as they heard footsteps as Areta came into the living room but was waiting for Bolt's show to start but Mittens smiled.

_Areta and Rhino will get on like a house on fire._

_Once she finds out he's a Bolt fan boy._

_She'll probsbly play out episodes._

Areta then was bouncing on the couch as she heard the poppy theme tune as Bolt's show came on making Rhino annoyed but Mittens laughed at the child's energy and cuteness.

She then sat down once the show started but was focused on what was happening knowing no normal four year old could sitr still like this but knew Areta felt connected to Bolt but didn't know why but heard her cheer after Bolt saved Penny from Dr Cailco.

"She looks like my cousin." she noted as Rhino smiled.

He knew she liked watching her Dad's show but heard Penny come in but smiled seeing Areta rolling around on the floor and running around.

"Hey you.

My Mom says she and your Mom along with you need to go to the mall for school stuff." she told her.

"Aw but I got that stuff already.

I wanna stay and play." she said.

Penny sighed but knew her Mom would be able to convince her to go school shopping.

Melanie smiled seeing Areta playing Super Pup as usual but it was cute as she was making breakfast but she and Dalia were going to the mall with Areta so they could get her school stuff but she was making pancakes as Penny was drinking orange juice but saw Areta come in still in her PJ's but was sitting at the table but humming the Bolt theme making Peny sad.

She missed Bolt as Dalia had told her about what had happened the day Areta was born but wanted him home so they could have fun again but knew she couldn't talk about it in front of Areta but Melanie sighed as she missed him too.

Mittens and Rhino then joined them in the kitchen but were hungry.

"Oh man they're having pancakes!" Rhino said making Areta laugh.

When the pancakes were ready, Areta put a plate under the table with some pancakes making Rhino excited.

"Thanks kid." Mittens said.

"You're welcome.

It's not fair you gotta eat that stinky pet food.

It probably tastes terrible." she told them.

Rhino agreed with her as he was eating.

She then finished hers and went to get dressed.

* * *

Dalia smiled as they were trying on clothes in the store for Areta's first day of kindergarten.

But Areta wasn't having much fun but saw new Bolt shirts making Dalia smile.

"Okay we'll get some.

But we're getting some dresses too." she said as they were picking out clothes but were hoping that things would go well for her at school knowing she needed to make friends but Melanie wasn't worrying.

* * *

When they returned, they saw a moving van in their neighbourhood as Areta was curious hoping the new neighbours were nice but Dalia saw Kassi get out along with a boy Areta's age but Kassi hugged Dalia as Areta was curious.

"This is my friend Kassi.

She's a friend of your mother's." Dalia said.

"Hey there you look like your mother.

I'm Kassi and this is my son Kaycey.

We moved from New York." she told her.

"Hey there I'm Areta." she replied as Kacey was looking at her shirt.

"Cool you like Bolt too.

He's so cool." he said.

Areta smiled as she liked this kid.

Kassi smiled seeing both youngsters together.

Her son had super animal D.N.A and was a super platypus like her but had bat wings like his father.

"Why don't we go to my house?" Melanie told them.

Kassi nodded as they were heading to Melanie's place.


	5. Showing Her His Super Animal Form

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Mike101 for reviewing.**

**Yes Atrea and Kacey are a cute friendship.**

**Dalia is hoping that Atrea would discover her super animal form after she saw Kacey's super platypus form.**

* * *

Areta smiled as she and Kacey were playing but were eating cookies but Mittens was curious about the young boy knowing Kassi had super animal D.N.A from what Bolt had told her and saw him curious.

But she and Areta were stunned seeing bat wings appear on his back as he was hovering in the air.

"H-How're you doing that?" Areta asked him.

"I can kind of become a platypus at will.

My Mommy explained it to me." he told her.

She was in awe as his eyes glowed with turquise light as he became his super platypus but was still hovering in the air.

He was nervous knowing many kids were afraid of him because of this but noticed Areta wasn't screaming or running away.

"I think you're cute as a winged platypus Kacey." she said.

He smiled hearing that as he changed back into a human kid after focusing but Areta and him were playing super animals.

"You starting school?" Areta asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah I am.

My Mommy said I couldn't tell others about being a super platypus with bat wings.

They then heard Kassi call Kacey as they were going home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Areta said hugging him.

Dalia smiled hearing Kacey had revealed his super animal form to Areta but she wasn't scared meaning she might be able to tell her about having super animal D.N.A but was waiting until she'd discovered her super animal form.

She hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Atrea was getting ready for bed as tomorrow was the day before starting school as she was brushing her teeth as she had turquise pyjamas but was going into her bedroom and was climbing into bed and snuggling into bed beside her Bolt plush but Dalia then entered.

"I see somebody had fun today." she said.

"Yeah I did Grandma.

Kacey is really cool.

He can also become a platypus with bat wings." she told her.

"I know honey.

Kassi told me.

You guys will be in the same class in school." she told her.

Atrea smiled hearing that as Dalia was telling her a bedtime story.

Her birthday was coming i a week's time.

She hoped that Atrea's parents would show up.

But she would have to wait and see.

She then kissed Atrea's forehead as she was leaving.

* * *

Kacey laughed as he was playing with his Mom in his bedroom as it was bedtime but was in his super animal form but Kassi was too but was tickling her young son.

Her husband had left when Kacey was two after finding out his child had super animal D.N.A but hadn't told Kacey about his father as he sometimes asked about him.

"I know you're excited about school.

You like Atrea.

Maybe this place is good for us." she said.

He then climbed onto her lap as she was telling him stories.

It normally relaxed him when full of energy at bedtime.

Kassi smiled as her son was asleep.

* * *

Dalia was already awake the next morning but found Atrea was still asleep which was strange knowing she always woke up early to watch the new episode of Bolt's show.

She decided to leave her to sleep.

She went into the kitchen but was making coffee.

Melanie then came in as Dalia wondered what was wrong.

"I need you to come to my house.

I have something to show you." she said as Penny was with her.

Penny would watch Atrea until Dalia came back.

Dalia sighed as she went with Melanie.


	6. Reunited With Kari

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

**Kari has returned to be with Areta while Bolt is helping the Government's project involving those with super animal D.N.A and is nervous knowing Areta's fifth birthday is coming up.**

**Thanks to Mike101 for reviewing and yeah it might get exciting soon once I come up with something.**

**Kassi's husband knew his wife was a super platypus but thought their genes wouldn't pass into Kacey but he was wrong.**

* * *

Dalia was stunned entering Melanie's house but gasped finding Kari asleep on the couch but wondered what she was doing here as Bolt wasn't with her as her eyes opened weakly.

"H-Hey guys.

Where's Areta?

Is she safe?" she asked.

"She's safe.

She's with Penny at our place." Dalia answered.

"Bolt and I were fighting the green eyed man but I escaped along with me but Bolt is helping the secret project that helped those with super animal D.N.A but I wanted to be with Areta.

Especially as her super dog powers might emerge along with her super dog form.

The doctors figured that young children who got their D.N.A from parents with super animal D.N.A, their powers and super animal form emerges around their fifth birthday." she told them.

Dalia was stunned hearing Kari say this as she hoped Areta was okay.

* * *

Areta was jumping on the couch in her grandmother's house as she was playing Super Pup and Penny had left for school but wondered when her grandmother was getting back but was hungry.

She then heard the door open as Dalia walked in but sighed knowing Penny had left for school as she needed to tell her that her mother was back but saw her eyes widen as she understood while having breakfast.

"Go get dressed and then we'll go to Aunt Melanie's house." Dalia told her.

The young girl was excited as she went into her room.

She hoped her mother would love her even though she hadn't seen her since she was a baby.

Dalia then saw her return dressed in overalls as she was ready to see her mother.

* * *

Bolt had been in the lab all day as the Government scientists were studying him but he was missing Kari and Areta but he had no choice as he didn't want anybody he cared about to get hurt but he growled in anger as he became his super dog form and used his super bark to send the scientists off their feet.

He'd overheard that Calico had been funding the project but he knew he wanted to use super animal D.N.A to take over and he couldn't let that happen.

"This isn't good!

But I know somebody who can help us get Bolt back." one of the scientists said.

Calico understood hading to the holding cells where some of those with super animal D.N.A were detained but approached the cell where a young gitl with brown hair was staring at them.

She had super wolf D.N.A but was taken from her family by the Government.

"W-What do you want?" she asked as Calico smiled.

"Relax Sierra I won't hurt you.

How would you like to get out of here?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened as he knew she wanted to be free.

"All you have to do is bring Bolt back.

Do that and you can go home." he said.

Sierra bit her lip as Bolt had been a good friend to her while in here.

She sighed knowing this was her only chance out of here.

"Fine I'll do it." she said as Calico smiled.

* * *

Kari smiled as Areta was in her arms as she missed her after five years of being apart from her but knew she would have questions especially about where she and her father had been the last few years of her life.

"Your father and I were busy working.

Our job is very risky.

We couldn't let you get hurt." she said.

Areta looked confused but understood.

"I know we'll be a family." she said.

Kari nodded hugging her as she knew things might be okay.


	7. Stsrting School

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know a certain Bolt fan on here will be very happy seeing this as he's been waiting for a long time but this should make him happy.**

**Atrea is starting kindergarten and Dalia and Kari are trying to help her.**

* * *

It was a beauitful sunny morning as Atrea was woken by her Bolt alarm clock, rubbing sleep from her eyes after having a cool dream about being a super dog like Bolt and realised today was the day she was starting kindergarten.

She was worried going into the bathroom, washing and brushing her teeth but went back into her bedroom getting dressed in a hurry as the new episode of Bolt's show was about to start.

She put on her Bolt shirt along with shorts and sneakers, racing out of her room but entered the living room, sitting on the couch after turning the TV on, seeing the new episode was about to start as the theme song was playing.

Kari was watching her young daughter, knowing how much she loved her father and had no clue he was her idol but smiled seeing her laughing and cheering but went to make breakfast.

She hoped Bolt was okay, where ever he was in the U.S and knew he would miss seeing Atrea turning five and today with her starting kindergarten.

Dalia was going with her, knowing how today was a big day for Atrea as kindergarten was a little scary.

She then heard the show end as she heard the toast pop out of the toaster, making her laugh along with Atrea as she entered, feeling her stomach grol with hunger.

"Mommy, is breakfast ready?" she asked her.

"Yes it is.

Are you ready for kindergarten?

You'll do great." Kari told her.

She was spreading peanut butter onto bread, making sandwiches for Atrea's lunch placing thm in a lunch bag with apple and cookies.

She noticed her daughter was quiet.

"Honey it's normal to be afraid.

It is the first day of kindergarten after all." she said.

Atrea nodded in reply eating cereal.

She didn't want to show her mother she was scared, knowing Bolt wasn't afraid of anything and was trying to be brave like him.

"I-I can handle it Mommy." she said.

Kari smiled knowing it was true as she looked at the clock, knowing it was time to go as they left the house to go to the bus stop but Dalia would meet them there.

"Ready to go, honey?" she asked.

Atrea nodded as they left the house.

* * *

Kacey was excited as he was jumping up and down at the bus stop, because he was excited about kindwergarten knowing it will be fun but saw Atrea join him along with Kari, making Kassi smile as they liked talking but Kacey noticed that Atrea was nervous.

"I'm a little scared.

What if the kids there are mean.

Or find out you're a platypus with bat wings?" she asked him.

"It'll be okay, Atrea.

Kindergarten will be fun, you'll see." he told her.

Atrea hoped so as the bus was here, making them excited as Kari and Kassi smiled as their kids were being cute, taking photos.

"Have a good day, honey.

I know you'll have fun." Kari told Atrea.

Kassi was telling Kacey the same thing but saw both youngsters get on the bus, waving.

Kari wiped tears away as they left.


	8. Finding Her Father

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Mike101 for reviewing as I'm glad you're happy now I updated this for ya and there's action at the start of this chapter which should make you very happy.**

**Atrea's gonna find out Bolt's her father.**

* * *

Sierra cackled, watching Atrea and the other kids in the playground of their new school knowing that Atrea was Bolt's daughter, knowing that Bolt would come to her rescue and then she'd nring him back to the Government.

She then focused as her eyes glowed, becoming her super wolf form smiling as she charged into the playground making Kacey curious but scared along with Altrea.

"Who're you?" he asked the stranger.

She then lunged at Atrea, making her scared but Kacey then focused, becoming his super platypus form as his bat like wings flapped as he hovered as his fangs were bared.

"Nobody hurtd my friend!" he snarled.

He then bit at her, making Atrea stunned as she'd never seen him like that but she then focused as her eyes glowed with green light as she became a super dog with light brown fur as lasers blasted from her eyes, sending Sierra off her feet.

_How can two little kids beat me?_

_Bolt should be here by now._

_Maybe I should try hurting them more._

She then slashed at Atrea, hearing her whimper making her smile but then saw lasers hit her, making her smile as a certain white furred super dog hit her.

"Oh cool, it's Bolt!" Kacey said excitedly.

Atrea was excited seeing her hero helping them as Sierra smiled.

"Go Bolt!" she said making Bolt smile.

He knew Atrea didn't know he was her father but had to tell her, knowing she'd be curious after today.

Sierra growled as she left.

"Yay Bolt, you were awesome!

You saved us from that wolf." Kacey told him.

Atrea was whimpering as she focused, becoming human again but her arm hurt as it was broken but saw her mother join them in her superdog form as Atrea was curious.

"Come on honey, let's get you checked out." Kari told her.

Bolt sighed watching them leave as he would join them later.

He hoped Atrea would deal with it well, knowing she thought the world of him as Dalia always sent him e-mails when working with the Government.

Kacey then saw him leave after becoming human again, before the other kids found out he and Atrea had super animal D.N.A.

* * *

Later that night, Kari was up worrying while Atrea was asleep after giving her medicine for the pain in her arm but relieved that Bolt was back, knowing Atrea had been asking about her father as the door opened as Bolt walked in, as his human form making her happy.

"H-How did you escape?" she asked him.

"I used my super powers after finding out the green eyed man runs the unit we thought we were helping.

Atrea has been very brave while I've been out of her life.

I should tell or show her who I am." he said softly.

Kari nodded, knowing it would be okay as he headed to Atrea's room, hearing her scream as she was having an nightmare about what happened as he entered her room in his superdog form.

She was stunned seeing him there, wiping tears away.

"Bolt, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." he said.

He then focused as his eyes glowed with blue light, becoming his human form.

Atrea's eyes widened as she hugged him with happy tears in her eyes.

"This is so cool!

But there's a lot of things I don't understand." she said.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, honey." he told her hearing her yawn.

He smiled seeing her sleep.


	9. Worrying About Altrea

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope Mike101 is happy.**

**It's Atrea's fifth birthday and things are going good.**

* * *

Bolt's eyes fluttered open, knowing that today was Atrea's fifth birthday and they were having a party but he heard Atrea already up, hearing her in the living room as he got up stretching, going downstairs.

He then entered the living room, smiling as Atrea was watching the new episode of his show, knowing he was her hero sitting down on the couch.

Atrea smiled hugging him.

"Hey Daddy." she said.

"Happy birthday kiddo." he replied.

He then placed something around her neck which was a silver locket with a lightning bolt mark engraved on it with Atrea's name on it.

"Thanks Daddy.

How come I'm a superdog like you?

You said you would explain." she told him.

Bolt remembered he'd said that last night.

"Your Mom was a superdog like me, but your D.N.A is enhanced meaning you have the power to become a superdog at will along with the same powers like me.

Your friend Kacey also has super animal D.N.A as his Dad is a vampire bat while his Mom is a super platypus." he explained.

Atrea smiled, hearing this from her father as she wanted to try becoming her superdog form as she focused as her eyes glowed with gren light, becoming a super dog with light brown fur.

"Wow this is cool.

Kacey's gonna love seeing my superdog form." she told him.

Bolt smiled, knowing that his daughter was excited finding out she was a super dog, hoping that things would be okay.

He smiled seeing her running at super speed, laughing hearing footsteps seeing Kari enter, having a feeling Bolt told her about being a super dog as she went to make breakfast but was going to get her a present.

She and Dalia were going shopping but Atrea and Bolt were going to Aunt Melanie's for a while but Kassi was going with her and Dalia, knowing Kacey would be with Atrea.

She hoped nothing would happen, that would ruin the party, as they had trouble from the green eyed man, sending Sierra after Atrea and Kacey at school.

Bolt then went to join her as Atrea was jumping up and down on the couch.

She was making pancakes, cracking eggs into a frying pan.

"Something bothers you, right?" she asked.

Bolt nodded, helping his wife make breakfast.

"Yeah with today being Atrea's birthday, something's bound to happen." he told her.

Kari understood, knowing his parental instincts were kicking in, worrying about his daughter but would be okay as he was placing pancakes on plates, seeing Atrea run into the kitchen.

She was eating pancakes, putting maple syrup on them but was excited hearing that they were going to Aunt Mrlanie's house after getting dressed.

Bolt laughed at her energy, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Calico smiled, seeing Kassu's ex husband smile as he would help bring Bolt back to him, knowing he cared about his daughter and wife.

"Where is he?" Lucas demanded.

"At Melanie's.

It's his little brat's birthday." Calico told him.

Lucas smiled, leaving at once.

* * *

Mittens smiled as she and Rhino were with Bolt in Melanie's backyard, happy to see him again as they'd missed him since he'd moved to New York with Kari.

He was in his superdog form but watched as Atrea and Kacey were running around in their super animal forms playing an unconventional version of Tag.

"Where's Penny?" Bolt asked them.

"She went to college, while you were gone with Kari." Rhino told him.

Bolt sighed, missing Penny but hoped she was okay but then heard hissing as something lunged at him, it was a bat but Kacey gasped knowing who it was.

"Daddy, what're you doing here?" he asked.

He then saw him fighting Bolt, making Atrea scared but he had to help.

He then bared his baby fangs, making nicks in his father's neck, weakening his strength as Bolt was stunned, knowing real vampire bats didn't hurt people.

Lucas hissed, leaving making Kacey a little sad.

"Mommy always said Daddy was a good guy.

I guess she was wrong." he said as Atrea hugged him.

"It doesn't matter as you helped my Daddy." she said.

Kacey smiled, hearing that.

"Thanks Atrea, you're a good friend." he said.

Rhino saw a look of worry on Bolt's face, knowing he was worried about Atrea but would tell Kari later when they were alone.


	10. Keeping A Secret From Him

A/N

**Here's more of the story, and so sorry for not updating this story, but watching Bolt made me want to update.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was later that night, as Kari and Bolt were putting Areta to bed, after the excitement of today but the youngster was wearing leopard pyjamas but they were telling her a story which she was enjoying, but hoped Kacey was okay, knowing his Dad had been mean.

"I'm sure he's okay, honey.

Besides Kassi's helping him." Kari told her.

Areta relaxed, as she was getting sleepy but Bolt smiled, licking her goodnight in his superdog form but became his human form again after leaving his daughter's room.

He then looked into Penny's room, as he missed her since she was at college and he wasn't sure that she'd be back.

"You okay?" he heard Kari ask.

"I-I'm fine, Kari." he told her.

She saw him looking into Penny's room and understood that he was thinking about Penny, but hugged him as they went to their room.

"You don't have to worry, Bolt.

I'm sure she'll come back." she assured him.

He then relaxed, as they were in bed, but Areta walked in but couldn't sleep, making Bolt smile.

"It's okay, honey." he told her.

Kari then fell asleep, as her daughter was curled up beside her and Bolt as her eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Areta was jumping on the couch to the Bolt theme, the next morning, as Rhino was singing it which was annoying Mittens, as she'd been asleep but glared at the hamster.

"Sorry, Mittens..

I told him it wasn't a good idea." Areta said.

"It's okay, kiddo.

It's Rhino's fault." she said.

Kari laughed, as she was up but Bolt was still asleep.

She knew Penny was coming back from college today, but she, along with Dalia and Melanie were keeping it a secret from Bolt, as she knew he missed Penny.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Areta asked.

"We're just working on a surprise for your father, honey." she answered.

Areta understood, but didn't know she was going to a kindergarten for kids like her, which Dalia had helped set up.

She knew Bolt would tell her about it with Kari's help but she hoped nothing would go wrong.

Melanie was going to the airport, to pick Penny up.

Kari was making brekfast for everybody, knowing Penny being home would make Bolt happy, but heard knocking on the door, seeing Kacey there.

"Hey, Kacey!" Atrea said giggling.

She hugged him, as he was in his human form but saw a pool outside, as he wanted to swim, as they headed out into the backyard, but he focused, as his eyes glowed with light.

He became his platypus form, doing a cannonball into the pool, sending water everywhere.

Atrea laughed, getting in as she was swimming but they were having fun, but Kari knew Kacey always came over, to play but she wondered if Kassi was okay, remembering yesterday.

* * *

Later that morning, Bolt's eyes fluttered open, as he'd slept in but heard familiar laughter, as he became a super dog and ran downstairs, seeing Penny was home, but decided not to transform back into human until later.

"I really missed you, while I was at college for the last couple of years.

But I see you've been busy." she told him.

"Yeah, I have been.

Something about you seems a little different.

But it's okay." he said.

"That's good, Bolt." she said going to unpack.

She was hiding the fact that she was now a super animal too, as she could become a cat at will, but hadn't told anybody, not even at college but she hoped Bolt would understand.

She was then unpacking her stuff in her old room, as it was good to be home, but her secret was still on her mind but it could wait.

* * *

Kassi was with Kari upset, as some Government guys had taken Kacey from her, but the female superdog understood, remembering Calico had been stealing super animals for his program, but had a feeling this time it wasn't Calico.

"Maybe it's not Calico this time.

I'll ask my Mom, Kassi." she told her.

She hoped her feeling was right.


	11. Accepting Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, especially for krp101 as I was in awe that he stayed up for two whole nights reading both Bolt fics, which impressed me, as nobody has done that before.**

**In this chapter, Bolt finds out that Penny now has superanimal D.N.A and can become a super cat at will.**

* * *

Bolt was in awe, hearing purring coming from Penny's room as he knew his owner had been acting strange, since she'd came back from college but dismissed the fact she was hiding something.

He then entered, finding a brown furred cat on Penny's bed, but he saw it had Penny's eyes.

"B-Bolt?" she said as he looked scared.

Penny saw him leave her room, as she focused as her eyes glowed and she became human again, but felt bad seeing Bolt was scared.

She needed to talk to him, as they were friends but remembered how she'd reacted when he became human in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Bolty." she whispered going back into her room.

Mittens saw her and felt bad for her, but wondered how Penny had super animal D.N.A, but anything was possible.

She needed to talk to Bolt, but knew he was putting Atrea to bed.

* * *

Bolt smiled, as he was putting Atrea to bed, but feeling better as he was telling her a superdog story as she was enjoying it, but knew she was going to the same special kindergarten as Kacey in the morning, but knew she was scared.

"Daddy, do I gotta go to school tomorrow?

Can't I stay with you and Mommy, and fight bad guys?" she asked.

Bolt chuckled, but knew she was nervous, but knew she'd do okay.

"Sorry honey, you're still too little to fight bad guys.

Besides school's important.

Are you scared?" he said as she nodded.

He knew she didn't like admitting she was scared, because he was her father and the most awesomest superdog on the planet.

"It's okay to be scared, kiddo." he told her.

"You're not scared of anything, Daddy.

Not even aliens." she told him.

"I'm scared whenever you guys or Penny are in danger." he told her.

"You mean like in a fire?" Atrea asked him.

That made Bolt flinch, as fire scared him, as it reminded him of when he'd almost lost Penny, but had told nobody about it.

"Aunt Melanie told me that story." she said.

Bolt then calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I scared you.

I won't talk about it again." she said.

"it's okay, honey.

If anybody gives you trouble, superbark them." he said.

Atrea smiled, as her superbark was powerful like her father's, but wasn't allowed to use it unless it was a last resort.

"Thanks, Daddy." she said yawning.

He then kissed her goodnight, but left her to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Bolt awoke from an nightmare about the fire that had happened a long time ago, but was in his superdog form, but was taking deep breaths but needed to talk to Penny.

He saw Kari was still asleep, leaving their room, but entered Penny's but she was happy seeing him.

"I-I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, about your super animal form.

But how did it happen?

The green eyed man didn't do it, did he?" he asked.

Penny shook her head, as she knew he was curious.

"A while ago at college, before Christmas we had to get flu shots, but the doctor's batch had been mixed with super animal genes.

When the dean found out, he was mad but sent me and the other kids home, after graduation.

I didn't want anybody to know, as they'd treat me differently.

I forgot you guys were the same.

But that's not just why you're in here, is it?

You look like you had an nightmare." she explained.

He nodded telling her about his nightmare, as she knew he hadn't really gotten over it like she had, but saw he was upset.

She was humming while stroking him, as it was calming him down as he was lying on her bed.

"You don't have to worry about how the world will treat you, Penny.

There are people here who love you no matter what." he told her.

She smiled, as they fell asleep.


	12. Anxious About School

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to krp101 for reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Bolt was already awake the next morning, as he was worrying about today as it was Areta's first day at her new kindergarten but was anxious knowing his super protege was nervous herself.

He then left his and Kari's room, but went to check on Areta, but she was already up but heard the TV on in the living room, knowing from Kari that Areta always watched his show when she got up.

He was in his superdog form, going downstairs but heard Areta whimpering, as he peeked in but saw the green eyed man on the screen, understanding.

"What're you doing up, Bolty?" he heard Mittens ask.

He turned around, seeing the cat on the couch beside Areta and Rhino, as he was in his ball but getting excited about all the action on screen, as Bolt chuckled seeing Areta jumping up and down on the couch.

"She's very cute, Bolty.

She's always full of energy, when she wakes up." Mittens told him.

He then left them to go make breakfast, as he focused as his eyes glowed, becoming his human form.

He was nervous, as this was a big day for his kid.

He then saw her walk in, but was hugging her wearing white pyjamas with lightning bolts over them, but was hugging his leg.

"Good morning, honey.

You excited about today?" he said.

Areta gulped, as the mention of school made her nervous, but was sitting at the table but listening to music.

Kari then joined them, kissing Bolt as Areta made a face.

"It may be gross now, but you'll understand when you're older." Bolt told her.

They were eating breakfast together, but afterwards Kari was helping Areta get ready for her first day at an new school.

He then saw Penny join him in her super animal form, but Bolt smiled knowing she was feeling better, but knew today was a huge day for Areta.

She then became her human form, but was eating breakfast.

She then saw Areta join them, wearing a Bolt shirt but had her Bolt backpack in her hands, as she was ready.

Bolt and Kari were taking her to school, as it was important to them.

She then saw them leave but hoped Areta was okay.

* * *

Atrea was anxious, as the car stopped outside an elmentary school for the gifted, which was in town but the Government had set it up for kids with super animal genes, so they could be educated without fear, but Bolt saw Atrea nervous, as she got out of the car.

A lot of kids were playing in the playground, but smiled knowing his kid would fit in well here, but she then saw Kacey hug her, which was making her feel better.

"I missed you a lot, Atrea.

My Mommy and I moved house.

i started here a while ago." he told her, as the bell rang.

He was running into the building with Atrea running after him, as they were entering the building along wityh Bolt and Kari but were heading to the kindergarten classroom, but Kacey noticed she was nervous.

"She'll join you in a moment, Kace." Bolt told him.

The youngster then went into the classroom, as Bolt bent down to his daughter's level.

"Things may seem a little scary, but it'll be fine.

Once you make a friend." he told her as Kari agreed.

"Your father's right honey.

Once you make a friend, it'll be okay.

Besides Kace is here." she told her.

"Okay, Mommy." she said going in.

They hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Atrea and Kacey were playing in the classroom, with Bolt figurines, as both youngsters were in their superanimal forms, but a young wolf was pushing Kacey off his webbed feet, which made Atrea worry as he charged at her, knocking her over.

"Dara, leave her alone!" he said getting to his feet.

Atrea wondered what the wolf kid's problem was, but Kacey knew Dara was the class bully, but was picking on his friend..

"So this weakling is Bolt's kid?

The world's so dooed." he snickered.

Atrea then remembered what her father told her, about using the superbark if she got into trouble, but didn't want to yet.

But she knew it was the only way to make Dara leave her alone, but Kacey stopped her, as she was about to do it.

"Atrea, it's too dangerous.

A jerk like him isn't worth it." he told her.

"My Daddy said to do it if I was in trouble." she told him.

But they were happy, hearing they could go outside.


	13. Braving The Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks again to krp101 for his review and he gave me the idea for this chapter, as Kari and Bolt are having alone time, but Atrea's upset but maybe Mittens and Rhino can help.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kari smiled, as it was early evening but she and Bolt were going out for dinner, as they needed some alone time, since they'd needed it because they hadn't seen each other in a while.

She knew Areta wasn't going to be happy about them going out, but Penny and Melanie were watching her, but sighed.

Bolt was ready, wearing a denim jacket with black jeans and sneakers, as his white hair was messy.

He knew Areta wouldn't be happy, but would like the idea once she got used to it.

"She'll be fine, honey." he assured her.

She was right, hearing laughter as Areta was making up a story but Rhino was helping, much to Mitten's annoyance, as they were sitting on the floor of the living room, but Areta was in her red Bolt pyjamas already, as she'd had a bath.

Earlier she and Kacey had a mud fight in the backyard, but Melanie had thought it cute, as they were good friends.

Melanie was making dinner in the kitchen.

But the five year old was in awe, seeing her parents all dressed up.

"Where're ya going?" she asked.

"Your father and I are going out, but we'll be back." Kari told her.

Atrea whimpered, as she didn't want to be left out, but her father told her they'd be back, but she'd have fun here.

"Okay, Daddy." she said as he kissed her.

Kari and him left, as she was a little sad, but she then put the TV on, but was watching Disney, but Mittens knew she was sad.

She would find a way to cheer her up.

She then heard Melanie call them for dinner, as the five year old got to her feet, but Mittens and Rhino followed her, but she hoped that her parents were okay.

* * *

But somebody was watching the house, as it was a wolf male but also the father of the class bully of Atrea's class, Dara.

He'd been sent to make sure Bolt and Kari's family were safe, as he knew the green eyed man was still a threat to them, but was the reason Bolt and Kari were helping people with super animal genes.

He hoped that Calico wouldn't rear his head, as he was in prison.

.

* * *

Bolt smiled, as he and Kari were at a bar but drinking wine, as it was good to have an night to themselves, but they hoped Atrea was doing okay, but Melanie would call if there were problems and knew she'd be good.

But they had no idea a storm would hit their town, but would go home soon before it started.

"It's been too long since we've done this, Bolty." Kari told him.

"Yeah, I know.

We can do it a lot, especially when Atrea gets older." he replied.

They knew their kid was having fun back home.

* * *

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Atrea was lying in a pop out tent but drawing, as it was late but she wasn't tired yet, but Mittens and Rhino came in, carrying things from the kitchen, making the ive year old smile.

"Yay, cookies, peanut butter cups and milk!

Thanks, guys.

I hope Aunt Melanie or Penny didn't wake up." she said drinking milk.

"Nope, they're still asleep.

Your parents aren't home yet, which is odd." Mittens said drinking milk.

"Maybe they're fighting the green eyed man." Rhino said.

Atrea whimperd at his comment, making Mittens glare.

"It's okay, kiddo.

Rhino's just goofing around.

Even if the green eyed man was fighting them, your parents would win.

They're very brave, you know." she assured them as they were eating.

She saw Atrea had drawn a picture of their family, with Bolt and Kari in their superdog forms, with their eyes using heat vision.

She hoped that Atrea would grow up to be strong like her parents.

But suddenly the lights went out, making Atrea whimper as she didn't like the dark, as she imagined the green eyed man would capture her.

"It's okay, kiddo.

I think it's a power cut.

There was reports of a storm on the news." Mittens said.

Atrea's eyes glowed with green light, becoming her superdog form, but Rhino wondered what she was thinking.

"I'm gonna bring Mommy and Daddy home." she said.

"Beawesome!" Rhino said excitedly.

Mittens looked worried, as she saw her leave but they had to go after her, as she could get hurt out there, but Rhino was excited to see her do cool stuff like Bolt.

"Rhino, you're not helping!

Atrea's still just a kid.

She could get hurt, you know." she told him.

He then saw Atrea using super speed, as she found out where her parents were, but Mittens had to go after her.

* * *

Bolt was trying to make his way back to the house, knowing Kari was already there, but was having trouble because of the storm and was in his superdog form but was scared, as he'd couldn't stop storms.

He then saw a forcefield shireld him, as Atrea was with him.

"Come on, Daddy.

Let's go home!" she said as Bolt was stunned.

"You need to go home.

I can't risk you being hurt." he told her.

She then felt pain, as the force field broke, but she felt pain in her leg, as she was determined to help, as Bolt passed out.

She then used her super strength to carry him back to the house, but Mittens was relieved, along with Kari and Penny.

Penny sensed that Atrea was hurt.

* * *

Bolt's eyes fluttered open the next morning, finding himself in bed beside Kari but wondered how they'd gotten back to the house.

"Atrea crarried you back to the house, after you passed out.

She's resting but we need to get her checked out, okay?" she said.

He was amazed at the courage Atrea had shown in helping him, but went to check on Atrea.

She was asleep in bed, but he was relieved she was okay, as he'd freaked when she'd shown up, trying to help.

He then left her to sleep


	14. Babysitting The Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to krp101 for reviewing, and if I need your help, I'll ask.**

**Bolt's watching Atrea and Kacey but it's no picnic.**

**Plus Kacey's a little blue because his superanimal form is different compared to his friends.**

* * *

Kacey was wondering what had happened to Areta the next day, as the young boy was staying at Melanie's house while Kassi was at work, but he was quiet as he liked being with Areta.

He just had never been there for long without his Mom, but Areta was playing in the pool, knowing he loved the pool, but understood how he felt, as she'd been like that when her parents had gone when she was a baby.

"It's okay, Kace.

Your Mom will probably be home soon." she said as he nodded.

"You were in the storm the other night?

Is that why your leg hurts?" he asked.

She nodded, as she knew her father had been scared, but she felt like she had to, as he would do the same for Penny, but saw a brown cat.

"Who's that cat?" he asked her.

"That's Penny.

She has super animal genes like us." she told him.

The young platypus was in awe, but was diving into the pool, but Areta cackled, as he was doing the backstroke.

Bolt sighed, knowing that Kacey was a very good fit for his daughter, but couldn't help laughing as Mittens had gotten wet.

He realised that it was almost lunchtime but was watching both kids, while Kari and Dalia were out with Melanie.

At first he'd been a little nervous, but he'd eased up while realising he could take care of them.

"Come on, guys.

Lunchtime." he said as Kacey jumped out of the pool.

Atrea laughed, as his teal fur was wet but had to get him dry before entering the house, but Kacey thought it was a game of Tag.

"Come on, Kace.

You have to get dry!" he said.

But he then saw Kari catch him, but was drying him off, but Bolt was in awe.

"Come on guys, let's go inside." she said.

Areta and Kacey then followed them into the house, but Rhino was a little startled by Kacey's super animal form.

Mittens gave the hamster a look, but Kacey was a little sad, focusing as he became human again.

Atrea wondered what was wrong, but he was quiet.

* * *

Atrea was stunned, hearing that Kacey had a playdate with some kids who weren't like them, and had he'd accidentally transformed into his super animal form and they'd been mean to him.

"But that's not true, Kace.

You're awesome and fun to be with.

Besides the animal you are is cool." she told him.

"You think so, Atrea?" he asked her.

"I do, Kace." she told him.

He then smiled, as they were drawing but Kassi smiled, seeing them together.

She was trying to find a way to tell him they were moving to New Zealand, as she knew that Kacey liked being here, especially as he liked being with Atrea but she sighed.

She saw Kacey eating sandwiches, but eating worms, as platypi liked worms.

Atrea smiled, as one was coming out of his mouth, as it was funny.

"S-Sorry about that, Atrea." he said.

"Why're you sorry, Kace?

It was funny." she said.

Bolt and Kari smiled, but knew she would be upset if she found outthat Kacey was moving away to New Zealand but for now, they'd let them have fun.


	15. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a real long while since I know people like mike101 enjoys it and watching Bolt today after such a long while made me wanna update.**

**While Bolt and Kari are having another date night, Atrea and Kacey are having a sleepover as it will help Atrea not worry about her parents so much.**

* * *

Atrea was having fun in her room drawing since Kacey's Mom had picked him up and happy he wasn't moving away since he just got here and was her only friend besides Mittens and Rgino, because other kids didn't understand her.

She knew her parents were going out on a date night but Dalia and Aunt Melanie were watching her until her parents got home but Rhino was going to watch the magic box but Atrea was playing by herself making up games.

She then saw her grandmother enter saying they were going out for a while as Atrea was following her to her car hoping her parents were okay since she remembered the last date night they'd had, there was a storm.

They were going to the store but Dalia put her in the shopping cart going around the aisles hearing Kassi yell but Kacey was running around hyped up making her smile seeing him.

"Hey Areta your Mom took you to the store too huh, to get groceries?" he said making her laugh at his antics.

"My grandma brought me here and my parents are going out for the night so she and my Aunt are watching me until they come home." she said.

He was then caught by Kassi and squirming in her arms because he'd had candy but Areta smiled seeing her grandmother join her and hadn't told her that Kacey was aleeping over tonight.

"Come on honey since we need to get groceries but we'll see Kace later honey, I know it." Dalia told her leaving the aisle but going on with shopping but Atrea was quiet.

She hoped that her parents were okay, even though her grandmother assured her they were strong and brave, needing alone time.

They then paid for groceries leaving but saw Kacey playing in the driveway of his house getting excited seeing them.

"My Mom says I get to sleep over at your house while my Mom's out of town for the night and hope she's okay, because she wouldn't tell me when I asked her." he told her as Atrea hugged him.

Kari smiled seeing them because they were very cute together knowing the sleepover would help her calm down knowing the last few months had been crazy for her especially since the green eyed man was involved.

She saw Atrea hug her but noticed the bump but Bolt smiled knowing that they hadn't told her that she'd be a big sister but they would in case the baby came sooner than later.

* * *

Areta was sitting on the bed in her room in her grandmother's house as her father was telling her about being a big sister and the five year old had a lot of questions making Bolt laugh at her curiousity.

"We don't know if the baby has super animal genes or not, because we have to wait and see after it's born but I know you can help, right?" he told her seeing her nod.

"Of course I can Daddy since it'll be fun right?" she said softly.

"Yes it will because our family will be bigger plus if your brother or sister does have super animal genes, we can help with their powers." he said seeing her smile.

She heard that Kacey was here making her excited running downstairs like a bullet but Bolt was worried in case the green eyed man found out that Kari was pregnant again, meaning he could take the child from them.

He would make sure that didn't happen going downstairs seeing both kids in their super animal forms running into the backyard to play, hearing an ice cream truck and running outside after it, unaware that somebody had called Animal Control and both youngsters were scared, seeing the Animal Control people capture them seeing Bolt worry, going after them.

He jumped onto the bumper of the van hearing Atrea worry and was scared.

"Daddy's gonna get you out of there Atrea along with Kace, because your Mom will freak if you're hurt or in danger." he assured them falling off making Atrea scared as Kacey was nuzzling her to help calm her down.

"The adults will figure something out, I know it and then we'll get out of here." he told her making her hope so.

They arrived at the pound and put in a cell as Atrea was shivering in fear whimpering but were hopeful the adults knew what to do but Kacey had an idea knowing they had powers, using strength to break open the door.

They then left the pound finding Dalia's house hearing Bolt worry about them seeing them back as Kari hugged them, happy they were safe going inside.


End file.
